Bizarro!
by ryukin
Summary: A surprise visitor visits Lex ... Slash!


You can blame this one on my brother. Even tough he'd kill someone if he knew that something he told me led to a slash story. Bwahaha! Everything becomes slash in my one-track mind! Oh, yes!  
  
So, we were talking one night when he told me about Bizarro Superman. He said that he was just some cracked-up guy that didn't move and certainly didn't go to other planets/dimensions/etc. to fuck his double's boyfriend (not in those exact words, but hey, I'm gonna take my artistic license for granted here!), but within the first nanosecond of his mentioning Mr. Bizarro, this story hatched.  
  
So blame it on him.  
  
And then give the credit to me.  
  
For it was none other than I who turned boring Bizarro Superman into a leather-clad sex kitten with an unstoppable libido.  
  
Yay!  
  
"So you'll be back?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Clark leaned down and nuzzled Lex's face, slowly closing in on his mouth. He timidly pushed his tongue against Lex's. The shorter man pulled him closer, not wanting to let go.  
  
"You'll be back soon?" he pressed.  
  
Clark nodded. "Soon as humanly possible." Which was sadly a lot slower than Clark-possible. But it's not as though Lex knew ...  
  
Lex eyeballed him. "You sure? You won't stop to see your 'girlfriend'?"  
  
Clark pulled back a bit, face serious. "She's not my girlfriend, Lex."  
  
"I know. Just yankin' your chain..." He said as he leaned into Clark's lips. Softly, he suggested that Clark's chain wasn't the only thing he could yank.  
  
Grinning, Clark kissed his boyfriend back. "Later."  
  
"Promise?" Lex whispered, grinding his hips up against the taller boy's.  
  
"Promise." Clark's face took on a spaced-out look as Lex continued to tease him. The man's pale hands traveled up Clark's belly, under his plaid.  
  
"Mmm..." Clark's lips danced playfully over Lex's scalp. Lex ran his tongue over the boy's prominent Adam's apple, forcing his head back. He felt Clark moan, the feeling vibrating in his mouth.  
  
"Lex..."  
  
"Mmm - yah?" He gently pulled the bottom buttons of Clark's shirt open.  
  
Clark grabbed Lex's wrists gently. "If - if I leave now, I can be back sooner..."  
  
"But you're here now," Lex said, looking up at Clark's eager face. His hands continued opening the offending plaid, Clark still holding his arms, but without restraining him. He pulled the soft cloth back, revealing a long wide line of tanned skin. He began to stroke it, but Clark pulled him back.  
  
Lex pouted. "Fine then. Talk to the folks, do whatever." He leaned up, kissing Clark hard. "Just hurry back..."  
  
"'Course." He stepped back slowly, consciously letting his hips roll left and right seductively, shirt still open. With one last grin across his flushed face, he turned and left.  
  
Clark ran through the mansion to his truck waiting in the long driveway outside. Leaping up into the driver's seat, he rebuttoned his shirt and peeled out to the street, in a hurry to get home. He had to beg his parents in to letting him spend yet another weekend with Lex. They might start realize what the two were doing eventually, but until then...  
  
Being bad just felt so good.  
  
Especially with Lex.  
  
Clark was tempted to ditch the truck and run home - it was so much faster. But if he got back to the mansion too soon, Lex would definitely suspect something.  
  
'If he doesn't already...'  
  
~~ ~~  
  
Chloe bade Lana farewell and took her mocha-to-go outside. She took a deep breath of fresh air and meandered down the street.  
  
She turned the corner and ran head on into Clark.  
  
"Clark, hey!" She grinned wide, looking very 'open, friendly Chloe.' "What're you up to?" Casually, her eyes swept down his body.  
  
"Wow, Clark. At the expense of sounding like a trite TV ad, 'Nice pants'."  
  
Clark grinned as her eyes strayed once again to his long, black leather- clad legs. "Thank you," he said modestly, stretching. His black muscle tee rose up his stomach, revealing the tender skin below his navel. His leather pants were cut pretty low, so it was a good amount of skin.  
  
"Hey, um, I thought you were staying at Lex's," Chloe inquired, shaking her head and closing her eyes from the eternal distraction that was Clark Kent.  
  
"Lex's. Yah. Yah, I'm staying there."  
  
Chloe opened her eyes and cocked her head to the side, blonde hair bouncing. "Well, then - What're ya' doing down here?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "Stuff. Hey - could I hitch a ride? To Lex's, I mean?"  
  
"Yah, of course." Chloe grinned. "But where's your truck?"  
  
"I lent it to Dad," Clark said slowly. Chloe nodded and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come then. Your chariot awaits." She led Clark to her tiny red Beetle and held the door open for him. She curtsied slightly as Clark folded his long body into the bucket seat.  
  
"Thanks, Babe," Clark grinned, looking up at her flirtatiously.  
  
As Chloe turned around, a confused yet overjoyed grin widened on her face. She shook herself out of her little fantasyland, full of lots and lots of Clark, and ducked into the car herself.  
  
"And we're off!" A loud, poppy rock song ended as she started the car. Something a lot louder and more violent began.  
  
Grinning, Clark cranked it. "You don't mind, right, Babe?" Not waiting for her answer, he turned the dial almost to full blast before Chloe stopped him.  
  
"Hey! Don't blow my speakers, 'kay!"  
  
Clark just put his arm out the window and ran it along between wind pockets as the two raced toward the castle. 


End file.
